


Little Boys Grow Up.....

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day sixth of Keithtober: Animal Companion - Kosmo





	Little Boys Grow Up.....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was not at all what I intended to write for this prompt. I couldn't even make myself finish this so if it feels a bit short-ended well..... 
> 
> Please don't hate me.

Keith ran a hand through Kosmo’s fur and let out a sad sigh. Kosmo had his head resting in Keith’s lap and let out a weak huff. Keith knew this day would come but he didn’t know it would be this hard. The years had been good and definitely more than Keith would have had with any other dog, but this wasn’t just any dog. Kosmo had gray around his muzzle and his ears and Keith’s own hair was now more gray than black. But age didn’t make it any less painful.

Kosmo shifted a bit and let out a soft whimper. Keith scratched at one of his soft ears his voice threatening to break with each word, “I know buddy. I know.”

Keith had refused to let Kosmo stay anywhere but with him these last few days. He had everything necessary to keep him comfortable but he knew it was getting worse for Kosmo. He hated the sound of Kosmo’s labored breathing, he hated how thin he had become over the weeks, and he hated that at any moment each breath might be his last.

Keith let his hand rest on Kosmo’s side feeling each measured breath, feeling the time between each breath taking longer and longer. Keith let out his own shaky breath, “It’s okay buddy. I know you’re tired. You can sleep now.”

Keith bent over and let his head rest against Kosmo’s head and let the tears fall. Kosmo lifted his head just enough to lick Keith’s face and push his nose into Keith’s hand. Keith let out a watery laugh and let his hand run through Kosmo’s fur again, “You’re such a good boy, you know that? You’ve been a good boy for so long. I’m gonna miss you so much, but I know you’re tired and hurting so it’s okay.”

Keith knew when Kosmo licked his hand and let out that gentle huff, that this was it. He watched as Kosmo slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on Keith’s lap again. Keith felt as the weight of Kosmo’s head went completely limp and his body no longer expanded to take in another breath.

_And I thought we would be together_

_Go on and on just like that, forever_

_But I was young back then_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Little boys grow up and dogs get old_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the bottom is from a Luke Bryan song called "Little Boys Grow Up and Dogs Get Old"  
Unless you want to sob a ridiculous amount please do not listen to this song.
> 
> I also like to think that Lance is waiting just off to the side to take care of Keith when all is said and done.


End file.
